Mitsuzu-Ryu
Mitsuzu-Ryu (三つ首竜 Three Dragons) is a three headed crocodile monster and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Mitsuzu-Ryu is an old and destructive beast, thought to have went extinct 300 years ago but is very well and alive. His favorite meal is oil and his heads can even fight over which how much portions of oil, as well as of what to do next. However they all put aside their differences when it comes to the heat of battle. History Debut: PteraMask Underground Following the events of the Daspleto Borer, Mitsuzu-Ryu was one of the three monster was was disturbed by the Daspleto Borer's attacks and was then found and taken under DaspletoMask's control when he used his Cerebro-Shells on him. Mitsuzu-Ryu was soon deployed to go into attack along with Dragonda and Gadorasaurus. While Dragonda attacked Reno and Gadorasaurus attacked Carson City, Mitsuzu-Ryu attacked Incline Village and began polluting the area with his oil. However then Thaloch came and fired a stream of flames against Mitsuzu-Ryu. Mitsuzu-Ryu then fired out explosive rocks around Thaloach's area, creating explosions. Thaloch ran up and bit down on Mitsuzu-Ryu, his teeth getting hotter. Mitsuzu-Ryu then whipped his tail against Thaloch and Thaloch then blasted his Hyper Breath against him, sending Mitsuzu-Ryu crashing against many buildings. Mitsuzu-Ryu then got back up and sent several buildings flying at Thaloch with his tail, to which Thaloch destroyed many of the buildings with his fireballs. Thaloch then fired a stream of flames at Mitsuzu-Ryu, only for Mitsuzu-Ryu to fly up in the air and then fire out many explosive rocks down at Thaloch, creating many more explosions. Mitsuzu-Ryu kept on with his attack, destroying a good part of the city and then firing down a stream of water against Thaloch, to which Thaloch then ignited his claws on fire, slashing them against Mitsuzu-Ryu. Mitsuzu-Ryu then whipped his tail against Thaloch, to which Thaloch then bit down on. Mitsuzu-Ryu then clawed and bashed at Thaloch; Thaloch then finally delivered a lava rock against Thaloch, dealing with damage against Mitsuzu-Ryu and sending him crashing into many buildings, defeating him. Abilities * Poison Gas Breath: Mitsuzu-Ryu can fire out streams of poisonous gas from all three heads. * Oil: Mitsuzu-Ryu can release oil from the end of its tail. While useless as a weapon, it can be used to pollute areas. Mitsuzu-Ryu can also feed on oil. * Explosive Rocks: Mitsuzu-Ryu can fire a pile of pink rocks from its mouth, capable of smashing buildings and push or strike enemies down. * Tail: Mitsuzu-Ryu can grab things with his long tail and can also use it to throw buildings or other projectiles at enemies, as well as being used as a whip for battle. * Shower: Mitsuzu-Ryu can shoot water from the tip of its tail. It works like a shower. * Burrowing: Mitsuzu-Ryu can travel underground at fast speeds. * Flight: Mitsuzu-Ryu can fly at Mach 5. Trivia * Mitsuzu-Ryu is the first Spectreman kaiju to appear in a while in RP and also to receive his own page. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Dragons Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Minor Villains Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Prehistoric Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)